


【黑喵】国王的心

by adingifc



Category: SNH48, 黑喵 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 童话, 魔法
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adingifc/pseuds/adingifc
Summary: “一个女巫在城堡游荡，用一颗暗黑的星星领路。”
Relationships: Shen Mengyao/Yuan Yiqi
Kudos: 4





	【黑喵】国王的心

“国王不见了！国王不见了！”一连串杂乱的脚步声伴随着慌乱的呼喊响彻在密林上空。

“快回宫告诉张昕公爵大人并加派人手来找！快！” 扔掉绣满精美图案的旗帜和擦得发亮的纯银号鼓，卸下马匹头上沉甸甸的铁笼头，士兵们神情慌张地拽紧了手中的缰绳，身体绷成一张弓，奋力扬鞭催促胯下骏马加速，马蹄掀起的尘土扬起一阵褐色的卷风，不小的动静惊得隐在密林间的飞鸟纷纷从树冠里尖叫着往四下逃离。

国王在一个月前提出想去王室的专属庄园看看，于是负责安全守卫的队长经过精心勘测计划了安全稳妥的出行路线和时间，并按照惯例在出发前一个小时才通知下去，没人有机会提前传递出消息。原本一切都顺利，可回宫途中经过密林一普通农舍时，国王要求暂作休息，四个士兵把守好屋门，还派人明为闲聊实则监视控制住了农舍一家，但事实就是再度打开房门后国王的的确确消失了，士兵队长在看到空空如也的房间和两扇大大打开的窗户时内心崩溃得像稀里哗啦碎一地的玻璃渣。

队长声线颤抖着命令大家立刻封锁农舍进行地毯式搜查，在敲了每一块地板和每一面墙壁确认既无地道也无夹层，在以农舍为圆心向外搜索五里连根头发丝也没见着后，他连滚带爬地带头冲回马匹，命令士兵们押上农舍一家立刻回宫，同时脑中瞬间转过好几个独眼大盗将臭袜子塞进翻着白眼的国王嘴里后翻窗而去，和长了利齿和翅膀的怪物叼着可怜国王的后脖颈消失在屋后密林的故事。

上帝啊，弄丢一国之君的罪责，把脑袋拧下来当球踢也远远不够抵的吧！

战战兢兢的士兵队长很快见到了闻讯赶来的张昕公爵，张昕公爵皱着眉头听完了事情经过，倒没为难队长，除了下令加派士兵扩大搜索范围外并没说别的，她知道现在追责不是最要紧的事，赶紧将国王找回来才是真的，于是匆匆忙忙赶往王宫后面森林深处的石砌小屋，那里是发誓世代守护王国的女巫的住所。

现任女巫名叫许杨玉琢，张昕推门而入时，她穿一件丝绒材质的黑色长袍，头戴宽檐尖尖的帽子，正专注地给一只眯着眼睛的黄绿色巨龟喂面包虫，张昕看到她衬在黑袍上显得格外耀眼的金色披肩长卷发，微微有一秒愣神。

“我知道你想问什么。”许杨玉琢头也不抬，一边熟练地挥挥魔法棒指挥一杯装满咖啡的杯子飞到张昕面前，一边说道：“你放心，国王不是被什么大盗或者怪物绑架了，她是自己逃跑的。”

“自己逃跑的？她为什么要逃，王宫里有什么不好吗？”张昕喝上一大口咖啡后缓过了气，万分疑惑地问。

老国王临终前将深爱的独生女儿袁一琦托付给了自己，自己在榻前按着左胸口发誓，一定会尽全力辅佐小国王坐稳王位，事实上也做到了，怀有异心的被除去，不少有才能的人被提拔，几年下来国家太平边境安定子民富足，张昕想不出是什么让袁一琦一心要离开舒适安全的王宫。

“没你想的那么复杂，笼子里关久了的鸟儿自然想飞出去看看，国王从小生长在宫里，好奇外面是什么样子。”许杨玉琢撇撇嘴打断了公爵的沉思：“安心啦，我早上仔细观察过水晶球，国王这趟’出行’不会遇到什么危险，她玩儿尽兴了自己就会回来。”

既然占卜结果显示良好，张昕公爵便做了主，国王想玩儿就玩儿吧，先封锁失踪的消息，对外宣布国王将留在庄园修养一段时日，政务暂由张昕公爵处理，再下令撤掉寻找她的士兵，只留少数守在回宫的每个路口，以便接应随时可能回来的国王即可。

不过若是让国王袁一琦知道许杨玉琢算出的占卜结果，恐怕会气得直跺脚并命令停掉十年王室对女巫的丰厚供奉。她的确是自己逃跑的，因为住了十几年的王宫真是无聊透了，轻手轻脚地从厕所窗户翻出去，躲过士兵钻进屋后的密林，在林中一个废弃陷阱里猫着，耐心等惊慌失措的士兵离开了好久，确认四周再没有动静后才爬出来。

她得意洋洋地拍拍手锤锤腿，伸一个大大的懒腰，窝在抓小动物的陷阱里难受得很，幸亏她骨架小还瘦，不过也正是这个原因，士兵经过时只粗略看了一眼，没想到里面藏着国王。

迅速脱下华丽的服饰再摘掉镶嵌宝石的精巧王冠，一切都丢进伪装了树枝杂草的陷阱里，现在身上穿着离开王宫前特意穿在最里面的粗布衣服，换上在农舍顺手捞的鞋子，裸露在外的皮肤已经被泥土蹭脏，毛毛糙糙的头发上还粘着草，谁还能想到这是一个国王呢！

国王挽挽袖子，意气风发地往山上走，一个月前就开始暗中准备的她在藏书室一排排望不到头的书架上找到一条不错的路线：穿过密林翻过山就是一个镇子，镇上有个繁华的码头，跟着行船的水手顺流而下，最终通往这方看腻了的天地之外的地方。至于国家，相信稳重可靠的张昕公爵一定能处理好的！

可还没等看到小镇的一块砖一片瓦，突然从天而降一只尖耳邪恶的精灵对着她叽里咕噜念念有词，一股浓烟后国王变成了一只瓢虫，被精灵毫不留情地抓在手里带往不知道什么地方。

遥远的东方有句话叫什么来着？出师未捷身先死。变成瓢虫的袁一琦晕晕乎乎地想，精灵的手心潮湿又闷热，还有一股难闻的味道，终于在她快忍不住吐出来之前，她又突然恢复人形，随着“咚”的一声重重摔在木质地板上。

“你知道我是谁吗？就敢派精灵抓我 ！”

作为高贵的国王，当然不必有什么好脾气，何况是被如此粗鲁对待，袁一琦满肚子的愤怒一股脑甩了出来，习惯性地拿出对做错了事的臣子那副派头大声斥责，瞪了一眼不停扇动翅膀的精灵，再将愤怒又威严的眼神投射到面前站立的那个人身上，可话音刚落就愣住了，虽然做好了会被一个脸上横贯刀疤的凶神恶煞之人勒索赎金的准备，但眼前的却是一个穿着紫色女巫长袍的十分漂亮的姑娘。

这个漂亮的姑娘似乎毫不在意自己的愤怒，摸着下巴一边上上下下打量一边叽叽咕咕地说着什么“不错不错”、“纯洁的心”之类的词。

“你在说什么？什么纯洁的心？”

沈梦瑶赞许地看了一眼她的小精灵，没理会闹腾的药，是的，在她眼里面前这位就是一味及时的好药，五年前她偶然得到一个神奇魔法药水的药方，功效是能让喝下药水的人深深爱上配置者。哪怕是女巫也想要甜甜的爱情嘛！

于是在这五年里她不辞辛苦翻山越岭寻找书上的配料，包括四颗没有螺头的生锈螺丝，一百条灰蚱蜢的腿，两指甲水晶鞋鞋底刮下的粉，巴掌大被诅咒的纺织车织成的布，一小瓶海面上美人鱼化成的泡沫，以及十根有高塔那么长的头发烧成的灰末，现在只差最后一味——一颗纯洁的人类之心。

可心是一种很麻烦的原料，因为它是有智慧的东西，原本只要多花上一些时日也能找到，可沈梦瑶在其他材料上耗时过长，如果十天内再不找到最后一味药并熬制出药水，辛苦收集的那瓶美人鱼泡沫就会开始消散，于是她一边清理已有材料一边先派出小精灵赶紧给她抓一个拥有纯洁之心的人。

眼前的人类证明小精灵不愧是得力助手，沈梦瑶念出一串生涩难懂的咒语探视猎物内心，胸腔中正跳动着一颗发散着白光的鲜活心脏，只是这个拥有纯洁之心的人仿佛是个呆子，目不转睛地盯着自己，完全没有作为俘虏的自觉性。

沈梦瑶反而有些脸红了，最近五年她一直到处奔波，屋里乱糟糟的几乎没空收拾，地板上椅背上散乱着没来得及洗的衣服袜子，熬煮魔法药水的大锅锅沿边结了蜘蛛网随风飘啊飘，长发蓬松又凌乱，像只刚起床的狮子，甚至十分没有形象地赤着脚站立在一张由喷火恶龙腹部皮毛制成的地毯上，因为刚一回屋便十分潇洒地甩掉了脚上的负担，现在一只鞋子晃晃悠悠挂在衣架顶，另一只则根本找不到踪迹。

我可是伟大邪恶的女巫啊！哪怕是在药面前也得时刻注意保持形象！于是沈梦瑶咳嗽两声挥了挥魔法棒，满屋子的乱序随着一阵光芒逐渐回归应有的位置。

“哇。”药十分配合地发出惊叹，绽放出从未见过魔法土得掉渣的惊讶，虽然脸上左一块灰右一抹泥土，但魔法施展时的余光掉落在她眼睛里仿佛点亮了一条银河。

尽管只是一个最简单的基础魔法，但药的捧场让女巫忍不住得意地翘起了尾巴，翻一翻魔法日历，药成的最佳时间在五天之后凌晨两点二十五分，或许在“使用”前能度过一段愉快时光呢。

“你将成为见证世界上最神奇的药水诞生的幸运儿。” 沈梦瑶一只手提起恢复光彩的紫色魔法袍子，一只手正一正尖长尾的魔法帽，微微抬高下巴，得意地宣布：“我花了五年时间来搜齐各式材料，现在需要一个帮手帮忙熬制，而你，作为能为神奇药水尽一份力的人应该感到荣幸，这是好多人几辈子都碰不上的好事。”女巫担心这颗纯洁的心因恐惧而变质，用花言巧语忽悠着。

“当然，能认识女巫大人并帮到您是在下的荣幸，我叫袁一琦，你呢。”几分钟前还发脾气的袁一琦似乎真不害怕，彬彬有礼地说到。

“沈梦瑶。”虽然觉得没必要告诉一味药自己的姓名，但奈何狼狈又脏兮兮的她，四脚着地坐在地板上昂首说谦词，竟也有些可爱。

“让小精灵带你去住的房间吧，有任何问题都可以找我，五天后开始制作神奇药水前我会来叫你，不过有一点得记住，不是你的东西千万不要乱碰哦，也不要在城堡里乱走，否则我就把你变成一颗生菜！”聪明的女巫能灵活运用软硬兼施的手段，在抛出甜枣后又恶狠狠地威胁。

袁一琦当晚躺在床上透过圆形窗户看着夜幕下的星空久久睡不着，虽然身下铺着的是磨得肌肤有些发痒的粗布，床边的柜子轻轻一摸满手的黑灰，窗外的风呼呼刮出恐怖的音效，王宫里仆人睡的房间都比这儿干净舒适。但心里跳跃着从未有过的兴奋，这是在平淡无奇的王宫中永远体验不到的，更何况还遇到了十分心动的人，虽然是一位女巫，叫嚷着不听话就把自己变成一颗生菜的漂亮女巫。

王室倒也有一位长年供奉的女巫，不过她总是待在王宫后面的森林，轻易不会出来，袁一琦嫌那儿太远了，倒是张昕公爵常常穿过森林和她见面，美其名曰林间小路适合锻炼，还可顺便讨论国运，切！

国王在一通胡思乱想后终于进入梦乡，第二日早上打着哈欠揉着眼睛，穿过一溜弯来拐去狭窄细长的走廊后，看到沈梦瑶已经穿戴整齐坐在餐桌旁享用早餐，巨龙鳞片的盘子里摆了夹着肉松的三明治和切好的杨桃芒果。

龙鳞诶！好酷！袁一琦快乐得想吹口哨。

“早上好，昨晚休息得还不错吗？”珍贵的药当然得好好关心啦，沈梦瑶一边询问一边再次默念咒语探视袁一琦心脏的状态。

“早安沈小姐，休息得还不错，谢谢你的关心。”袁一琦摸着被枕头摩擦得发红的脸颊说着善意的谎言，可没等她继续说下去就听到沈梦瑶的惊呼。

“你怎么了？膝盖磕到桌角了吗？”

“额对对，但没关系，我，我随便念一个痛痛飞走的咒语就好啦。”沈梦瑶结结巴巴地回应，但心里惊讶得不行，仅仅一天时间，昨日还洁白无瑕的心现在竟蒙上了一层极浅的桃色，这可不是什么好兆头，万一没等到熬制药水心脏就彻底变质，临时哪儿找得到另一颗纯洁的心啊，沈梦瑶挠挠头回忆着魔法书上的解释，似乎提到过红色通常代表疼痛与不适，桃色和红色也差不多吧？

“真的没问题吗？有不舒服的地方一定要说哦。”沈梦瑶挥舞着刀叉加重语气强调着。

虽然不知道袁一琦是被小精灵从哪儿抓来的，但梳洗后显露出干净的真面目和绅士体贴的风度都看得出来是在良好家境中长大的孩子，这样的女孩子往往比较娇气吧。她还叫我沈小姐，还从未有人这样称呼我，沈梦瑶想起附近居民对住在城堡中的自己表面毕恭毕敬实则藏在眼底的怨毒，不由对袁一琦的好感再增加了几分，但四天之后可是要剖出她的心脏熬制魔法药水诶，唉，可惜了。

“一会儿我去你房间看看，精灵毕竟不是人类，很多地方考虑不到。”就当是尽量让她生命中最后几日过得舒坦吧，沈梦瑶这样解释自己内心一闪而过的不忍，何况，心越纯洁药效会越好呢。

“好。”袁一琦喜滋滋地应了。

换上东方丝绸做成的床铺，指挥一股风将屋内所有灰尘和虫蚁卷走，召唤出自己心爱的蓝眼灰脸长毛猫——坨坨陪她玩，甚至施展绚丽的魔法给她看，有些吃力地吟唱咒语将天花板幻化成有鱼群游过的蔚蓝色幻境，仿佛施了避水咒，同人鱼携手置身海底。尽管刻意“讨好”，努力使药心情愉悦，耐心等待了两日却仍然没有丝毫好转，沈梦瑶看着胸腔内一跳一跳的浅桃色心脏头疼不已。

“你真的没有不满意的地方了吗？”眉毛与眼睛皱成一团，语调娇娇的软绵绵的，袁一琦努力控制住嘴角拼命向上弯的弧线，压下心底想伸手揉一揉她眉眼的念头。

“真的没有了，床很舒服，食物很好吃，魔法很美很厉害，坨坨虽然掉毛严重但也十分可爱，不过，若是一定要问的话，大概就是晚上一个人睡觉有些害怕。”

袁一琦耍了一个目的不纯的小心眼，不过也不完全是假话啦，女巫居住的城堡里有好些半活物，在晚上，这个属于它们的时间尤其活跃，比如每个拐角放置的雕成人脸的蜡烛会滴溜溜转动眼珠，餐桌与橱柜嘎吱嘎吱地左右摇晃身躯，活动僵硬了一天的腿脚，小精灵穿梭在暗道和墙板间嗡嗡扇动双翅，钉在墙壁上的巨兽头骨跟随风声发出不甘的低吟叹息。

“好，那从今天开始你和我睡。”从来都是独自一张床的沈梦瑶咬咬牙说，一切为了熬出完美的神奇魔法药水！

果不其然，两个人当晚就失眠了，单人床一点也不大，是两个人盖一床被子刚刚好的宽度。

“你为啥不施个什么魔法将床稍稍变宽呢？”距离突然拉得那么近，提出要求的袁一琦也有些后悔，被子里充盈着另一具躯体暖烘烘的温度和漂浮不散的香味，原本稀奇古怪的动静反而消失了，像是在戏弄说谎的人，房间内安静得只有呼吸声，袁一琦严重怀疑一旁肩抵肩的人能毫不费劲地听见自己“咚咚”如鼓的心跳声，脑子里浮现出盖上被子前看到沈梦瑶穿了件胸前挖空了一小块猫咪形状布料的白睡裙，她咽了咽口水忍不住问。

“你知道什么啊，这是掺了千年火焰鸟头骨和腿骨制成的床，我这个段位的魔法对它无效。”床上忽然多出个人，沈梦瑶浑身不自在，还有些莫名的燥热，她将半个脑袋埋在被子里，闷声闷气地回答。

“哈哈，我还以为你是无所不能的女巫呢。”袁一琦发出没有恶意的笑声，但在沈梦瑶耳里饱含对自己实力的嘲笑。

“我，我之后会是！等我三天后喝了熬制的神奇魔法药水，我就是无所不能的女巫了！”沈梦瑶气鼓鼓的却又发不出火，随意捏造了个谎言，反正骗过一个小小的普通人轻而易举，反正你连熬制成功的药水是什么颜色都看不到。

“到底是什么神奇魔法药水啊，你都没告诉过我。”袁一琦窸窸窣窣地转过身，掀开一角被子，侧着撑起一只手肘托住下巴，脸凑近一些问道：“还有五十多个小时就得开始熬药了，你跟我说说嘛，否则到时候我都不知道该怎么帮你。”

你什么都不用学，因为要的是你的心啊，沈梦瑶在心里说，她转过头看向认真盯着自己的袁一琦突然格外不忍。

她从高处俯视自己，目光却格外轻柔，像守护一朵初生的睡火莲，口齿张合间呼出的热气如同晨露，“啪嗒”一声在花瓣上碎裂，沈梦瑶的心尖也承受不住般颤了颤，如果不是万分肯定袁一琦只是一个普通人，都快怀疑她偷偷对自己施了高级蛊惑咒，不愧是小精灵选来的拥有纯洁之心的人啊，从未有谁能让自己产生如此悸动。

沈梦瑶不禁再次动摇了，一定要做出神奇魔法药水吗？哪怕为此牺牲掉袁一琦的性命。短短几天已经习惯她的存在，习惯有个人每天笑着说早安晚安，一脸得意地讲对自己来说十分新鲜的普通人故事，开颇为孩子气的玩笑，对最简单的魔法都不吝啬赞美之词，明明相处不到一百个小时却仿佛过了一百年，沈梦瑶已有些想不起从前一个人是怎么在城堡里活下去的了。

可若是此时放弃也万分不甘心，自己可是辛苦准备了五年啊！尤其是跋山涉水才找到的两勺水晶鞋鞋底刮下的粉、巴掌大的被诅咒的纺织车织成的布、一小瓶海面上美人鱼化成的泡沫、十根高塔那么长的头发烧成的灰末，胜利仅临门一脚。

脑子里转过千万个念头，她最终还是什么也没说，只是含含糊糊地催促着“快睡吧，到时候你就知道了”，然后翻身将光明和温暖隔绝在身后。

没想到的是，在熬制神奇魔法药水倒数第二日，袁一琦发起了高烧，被热醒的沈梦瑶翻身摸了摸她的头才惊觉烫得吓人，一时不知道着急更多还是庆幸更多，不过至少赶紧将她治好是绝对正确的做法，女巫家里当然不可能有平民吃的草药，于是翻箱倒柜地从爬满蜘蛛网的魔法书池里找出高烧快快退的魔法药方。

“一把断了齿的梳子，三根来自不同颜色猫头鹰的上眼睫毛，十二颗白山羊肚子里取出的石头，两滴八月收集的蛞蝓黏液，五撮蓝眼长毛猫咪的尾巴毛，坨坨快过来阿嚏！”沈梦瑶对猫毛过敏，一边揉着鼻子念叨一边把东西扔进巨大的药锅里：“呼，幸好都不是罕见材料。”

“我可以不喝吗。”袁一琦头上绑着一个临时的冰袋降温，可怜巴巴地问，在亲眼目睹药水成分后，她宁愿吸溜着鼻子，晕乎乎苦兮兮地熬十天也不愿把那堆玩意儿熬成的药喝进嘴里。

“不可以！”报以斩钉截铁的回答。

很久都没有亲自动手熬药了，踩在两个叠起来的木头箱子上杵着汤勺的沈梦瑶有些不习惯，将锅底火焰升旺后开始动作，魔法长袍的袖口随着重力滑落，露出纤细白皙的小臂，修长的手指握紧比人高的勺子，大臂带动着有些吃力地翻转，偶尔伸手将掉出的发丝划至耳后，再用力地双手握住勺柄顺时针方向搅拌。在热气的烘烤下，额头不一会儿就凝结出汗水，顺着下巴的弧线大滴大滴往下掉，沈梦瑶烦躁得很，而为之努力的人还在叽叽喳喳地问。

“为什么你不用魔法棒指挥汤勺自己搅拌啊？这样多累。”

“因为自己动手熬出来的药效果更好，你喝了好得快。”十分想挥舞魔法棒把生了病还吵闹得不行的袁一琦变成一颗绿油油的生菜，但绕到嘴边却化成耐心的解释，算了算了，跟生命没多久的人计较会折寿的，这样想着，沈梦瑶却越发心烦意乱。

“你小心一点，别掉进锅里了，我现在可没力气拖你出来。”病怏怏的袁一琦继续有气无力地念念叨叨，之前怎么没发现她还是个话痨呢，沈梦瑶听得眼睛酸酸的，但没有回答，抿着嘴搅动得愈加认真。

整整搅动了八个小时，药才终于熬成，时间也到了晚上，双臂酸痛的女巫气势汹汹地盯着袁一琦捏着鼻子乖乖喝完一大碗，然后将她严严实实捂在被子里，又贴心地塞了一勺甜甜的糖浆，沈梦瑶坐在床边轻声安慰道：“安心睡吧，魔法书上说得睡二十四个小时，一觉醒来病就全好了。”

“二十四个小时？那不就到最后一天的晚上了！会耽误你熬制神奇魔法药水吗？”袁一琦原本已经半闭的眼皮子挣扎着睁开，但在药力作用下没多少力气，她着急地想抓住沈梦瑶的手，事实上只是勉强将手指轻轻搭在了掌心。

“来得及的，不会耽误，凌晨两点二十五分才开始。”沈梦瑶干巴巴的说，强忍随着袁一琦指尖搭上的一瞬间，从手心顺着胳膊迅速蔓延至背脊与后脑勺的酥麻：“你，你安心休息，睡醒了我们就开始。”

她一边说着一边为渐渐陷入沉睡的人理顺凌乱的发丝，用棉布拭去额上的汗，用掌心测量脸颊的温度。沈梦瑶再一次确认袁一琦一定来自一个不错的家庭，掌心的触感牛奶布丁一样顺滑，明显是长期精心娇养的，而这样的家庭往往更加反对子女同住在密林的女巫来往的，人们表面上尊敬女巫的魔法，实则好一点敬而远之，坏一些咒骂唾弃。

尽管不愿承认，可沈梦瑶明白袁一琦之于自己不再是一味药了，也不单单是朋友，或许是，沈梦瑶不敢说出那个字眼，毕竟，女巫和人类？一个听上去就很蠢的组合，女巫简史上记载过好几个类似先例，无一例外都是悲伤的结局，被前人特意用永恒术留在魔法书上警告后人。或者说，不是没闪过用魔法将她留在这里的念头，例如记忆篡改术，可以随心意创造出完美故事，但面对袁一琦对自己干干净净敞开的心，哪怕掺上一丝别有用心的强迫便是玷污。至于一五一十告诉她，算了吧，沈梦瑶并没什么信心，否则干嘛还费尽心力去熬制什么神奇魔法药水呢。

不会开花结果的种子还是埋在心底比较好，一会儿随便调制一种花哨些的药水哄袁一琦相信就放她离开，人类并不适合长住女巫的城堡。

沈梦瑶坐在床边一会儿笑一会儿皱眉，转眼太阳升起再落下，一天过去了，还有不到一个小时袁一琦就会醒来，距离表演熬制“神奇魔法药水”也只剩下几小时，这时她余光瞥见精灵低着头在门口徘徊，要进不进要出不出。

“你怎么了？”女巫问：“有事快说！”现在心情很糟糕。

“她恐怕是位国王。”小精灵比划着皮包骨的手指，缩着脖子尖声尖气地说：“她的袜子上绣着精美的王室徽章，而且曾在王宫停留的夜莺告诉我，国王并非像宣布的那样在庄园修养，而是突然消失了，现在由一个公爵暂时代理政务。”

“什么？她是国王？”纵然猜到袁一琦的身份绝不像身上的衣服那样普通，沈梦瑶仍旧吓了一跳，国王不都是动不动就吹胡子瞪眼，被护卫簇拥着坐在王座和宝箱上一秒也不愿离开吗？国王怎么会是个可爱又绅士的小姑娘，随口胡诌一种喝了能无所不能的魔法药水都相信，还对一个住在结了蜘蛛网乱蓬蓬城堡的女巫温柔又明丽地笑。

不过，幸好没动手，若是真将国王当药用了，恐怕余生都会被王室供奉的女巫追杀到天涯海角吧！沈梦瑶偷偷松了一口气，当然嘴上绝不会承认面对王室女巫还是怂了那么一秒，她表面装作大度地说：“那正好，反正她的心已经不再那么纯洁，浅桃色心熬制出的药水，效果会差好多呢。”

“哈哈哈可是您已不再需要神奇魔法药水了啊！”小精灵桀桀的笑声像磨砂纸摩擦金属器皿，笑得比哭还难听。

“这是什么意思？”

“您的记忆出现了偏差，浅桃色的心意味着心中藏了个心爱的人而非疼痛不适。”

“什么！袁一琦已经有了心爱的人？”沈梦瑶急了，慌得差点从床上跳起来：“快告诉我是谁！我愿意用一百二十只穿连体袜的乌鸦交换这个答案！”

“亲爱的女巫大人，赶紧给自己配置一瓶药水喝吧，因为您需要变得更聪明一点才行，国王爱上的就是你呀！”

完全恢复健康的国王从陷阱里扒拉出华丽的服饰和镶嵌宝石的精巧王冠，穿戴整齐后手挽着女巫登上马车，跟随路口接应的士兵回到王宫，十五日后她们举行了盛大的婚礼。

当然过程并非一帆风顺，大臣们听闻纷纷表示强烈反对。

“虽然她的确很漂亮，但其实比尖刀还要危险啊陛下！”他们骆驼似的弓着高高的背大声喊道，倒更像是被身上繁重的服饰与宝石压得直不起腰，顺势演出一副忠心耿耿的模样，但实权在手的张昕公爵联手其他几个交好的伯爵、侯爵鼎力支持国王，再加上王室供奉的女巫突然走出森林，宣布婚礼的占卜结果为大大的吉兆，于是他们在最初的虚张声势后很快老老实实着手准备婚礼。

典礼十分盛大，礼堂内摆满了沾着晨露的鲜花，插在每个座位前擦得晶莹剔透的细颈瓶中，这是由天然水晶雕琢而成，据说国王特意开了私库拿出来添彩，从各地赶过来的别国使臣和精怪抬来贺礼排成绵绵不断的长龙，王室女巫许杨玉琢送上了一场精妙绝伦的魔法烟花将婚礼气氛推向一个小高潮，来观礼的宾客一致认为这是最棒最特别的婚礼，只是时不时有长翅膀的怪物飞来飞去，弄得大臣们很是窘迫。

沈梦瑶脱下了穿惯了的魔法袍，换上由三十个织工赶制的象牙白露肩婚纱，披着在边缘和顶部点缀了卷须状图案与各式花朵的蕾丝头纱，及地的裙摆绣满大朵大朵的玫瑰花团，女巫手持捧花龇着两排白牙合不拢嘴，笑得比花更美。

特意梳了三遍毛发的坨坨将两枚戒指顶在头上，神气十足地随音乐穿过长长红毯，乖乖端坐在二人面前，主持仪式的大臣早就把流程和台词背得滚瓜烂熟，一字一句念完“是否无论……都……”后看向国王，示意她回答“我愿意”。

“真奇怪，现在的王宫变得生动美丽了。”国王偏偏不按常理出牌，四下打量一番后说道，随后瞥见站在后面的张昕公爵露出无奈的笑，下方不知道国王逃跑内情的宾客之间也响起窸窸窣窣的议论声，袁一琦并未搭理，她转过身专注地看着盛装的沈梦瑶，两颗瞳仁黑亮黑亮的。

“比起重复那几句毫无新意的誓言，我想，我有一个更好的主意。”她在沈梦瑶疑惑的目光里有些拘谨地轻声请求：“你愿意再施展一次神奇魔法吗？像那晚一样。”继而微微前倾着张开因紧张而攥成拳的手，指着红得滴血的双唇。

她们一起离开城堡的前一晚，袁一琦是被在自己脖间脸上游走的手指弄醒的，若不是完全通畅了的鼻子，再度沸腾的血液会让自己怀疑沈梦瑶辛苦熬制的药水一点效果也没有，随即她想起眼下最重要的事， “噌”地从松软的枕头上弹起。

“现在几点了？时间到了吗？你的神奇魔法药水是不是该开始熬制了？”惊慌三连问。

“时间没到，但我想恐怕不需要了。”

“为什么啊！这可是你花了五年时间跋山涉水才集齐材料，能让你变得不所不能的神奇魔法药水啊！”

差点被当药用的袁一琦反倒急了，“突突突”射出好长一串话，瞪圆两眼皱着鼻子，满脸恨不得现在就翻身下床亲自把勺柄和锅一口气全搬过来塞沈梦瑶怀里的恨铁不成钢，沈梦瑶忍不住一抽一抽耸着肩“鹅鹅鹅”大笑出声。

她笑着仰倒在袁一琦大腿上好半天才缓过气，接着伸长一只手勾住心上人热乎乎软绵绵的脖子缓缓下拉，另一只手隔着皮肉感受一片柔软之下那颗温暖的国王之心，轻轻在唇角啄了一个浅浅的吻，紧接着如愿听到那颗觊觎已久的心“咚咚”敲出急促有力的美妙鼓点，随后自己也不觉鼻腔喉舌发干发堵，有什么以不可阻挡之势漫上，仿佛是谁念诵古老的咒语催发一小朵一小朵红玫瑰兴冲冲地从心口舌尖生长出来，她情不自禁张开口，把唇齿间满满的馥郁芬芳吐露。

“因为我也爱上你了啊国王陛下，有了爱便无所不能，这就是世界上最神奇的魔法药水。”

**Author's Note:**

> 微博、老福特id：咬食指鳄鱼
> 
> 一篇轻松超短文，灵感来源于同名意大利童谣《Il cuore del re》，有兴趣的可以去b站搜一下由Antoniano（安东尼亚诺小合唱团）合唱的版本BV1cs411P7V6第一首就是，最后预祝大家中秋国庆放！假！快！乐！（字里行间可见的兴奋嘎嘎）


End file.
